


It's A Secret

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: “Who are these guys or girls you're hooking up with anyway? I never even see you dance with anyone,” Mason asked, and wrapped his arms around around Corey's waist.“Oh!” Corey bounced a little, “I bet he's been hooking up with the same person. Like every time he slips out, and whenever we have a date he says he has plans. I bet he's got a fuck buddy.”---“Morning,” Liam smiled, “Maybe it's time to tell the pack.”Theo slid closer, and rested his head on Liam's chest. “Your pack hates me, and with good reason.”





	It's A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off the song Can You Keep A Secret by The Cab. The song was stuck in my head and I saw a comment on one of their videos that any of their songs could be used to write fan fiction for any pairing, so I decided to try.

“Are you going to disappear this time, Liam? Corey asked as they stood in line outside Sinema.

Mason rolled his eyes. “Of course he is. Just like every time we've been here in the last year. He's going to find someone to hook up with and ditch us to worry about weather or not he's been grabbed by hunter's because he can't send a fucking text saying he's getting laid.”

Liam laughed. “Sorry, Mase, but in my defense the two if you are usually invisible and having your own very public fun by the time I leave.” The werewolf gave his best friend a rough hug. “I'll try to remember to text you tonight.”

“Who are these guys or girls you're hooking up with anyway? I never even see you dance with anyone,” Mason asked, and he knew he sounded bitchy, even to himself. He took a deep breath to calm down and wrapped his arms around around Corey's waist. “Sorry, I just worry about you.”

“Oh!” Corey bounced a little, “I bet he's been hooking up with the same person. Like every time we come here he slips out, and whenever we have a date he says he has plans. I bet he's got a fuck buddy. It isn't Nolan is it?”

“Eww!” was Liam's only reply. 

“But he didn't deny the part about it always being the same person.” Mason was smiling now. “He's a terrible liar and I can always tell, so it must be a regular hook up. Sydney?”

“No, and I'm not playing this game.” Liam looked for an escape, but they still had a few more groups in front of them. Mason and Corey kept guessing different people from school. Liam refused to answer, or even look at them crossing his arms over his chest.

“What if he's been hooking up with Theo?” Corey suggested. Liam froze, happy Corey couldn't smell chemo signals or hear heartbeats.

Mason snorted. “Doesn't Theo eat the heads of people after he sleeps with them, like a pansexual praying mantis?”

“He's a wolf-coyote chimera, not a praying mantis,” Liam said through gritted teeth. They had been arguing over Theo's status as an Omega since the war. Mason still insisted he couldn't be trusted. The werewolf shook his head. “I don't want to be angry tonight. Let's not start the Theo fight again.”

“I still think it could be Theo,” Corey whispered to Mason.

\---

Music pulsed. Lights flashed. Liam sat back his eyes scanned the dance floor as he sipped at his apple juice. Mason and Corey had gone off to dance, or so they said. He could smell Corey close by. He apparently forgot that werewolves didn't need to see him to know where he was, even in the club his scent was clear. Liam just ignored him, keeping his eyes on the dance floor looking for the one person he was there to see. 

Liam didn't have to wait long. At the far end of the dance floor dressed in a silver shirt that could have been painted on, dancing like a wet dream come to life was Theo. The chimera watch him from the corner of his eye, smirking.

The werewolf made his way to the dance floor. Careful not to dance with anyone directly, he moved with the music. Always keeping track of Theo in his peripheral vision. This was is favorite part of the night. His favorite game. They danced, flowing through the crowd, stalking each other. They never made eye contact, that was against the rules. The goal was simple get close enough to touch without the other noticing. Sometimes they circled the floor for hours before one of them, usually Theo, won. Tonight there was the added difficulty of making sure Corey didn't catch on.

Liam snaked his way through a larger group of closely packed dancers. It worked. The invisible chimera no longer followed him. Half a minute later he saw Corey standing at the bar with Mason, both looked annoyed. Unfortunately he'd lost track of Theo when going through the crowd.

There was a hand on his hip the same time hot breath caressed the back of his neck. “Caught you, Littlewolf.” Theo's voiced rolled over him making his stomach tight, and his pants suddenly tighter. It wasn't fair. Theo shouldn't be able to affect him so much with just his voice. 

Liam turned under the chimera's hand. Wrapping his arms around Theo's neck he said, “you win.” They kept dancing, swaying with the music, hips inches apart, as their lips met. The kiss deepened, tongues meshing. Their bodies pressed together. Theo lowered his hand to take hold of Liam's ass. The beta moaned into the kiss, their hips grinding together. “Let's get out of here,” Liam finally managed to say. Theo nodded leading him to the back door.

Minutes later they were in Theo's truck on the way to his studio apartment. Anticipation hung thickly in the air, and the boys kept trading side glances and expectant smiles. Liam remembered the conversation at the beginning of the night with his friends, and took out his phone.

Liam: OMG  
Liam: hunters got me  
Liam: totally unconscious rn!  
Mason: funny (eye roll emoji)  
Mason: y dont u want me to know who ur with?  
Liam: dont wait up (winking kiss emoji)

Liam silenced his phone and turned off the GPS.

\---

Liam opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he could imagine. Theo slept on his stomach. He looked peaceful, content and maybe a little vulnerable. His hair was a mess. He had one arm tucked under his pillow the other under his cheek. A small bit of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. One of his legs looped around Liam's. 

The werewolf's eyes focused on the scar on Theo's shoulder. He had put that scar there two months ago. It had been the full moon. Him and Theo spent the entire day and into the night in bed. There was no keeping track of the number of times they’d had sex. Thank you, supernatural healing and stamina. He remembered that particular time Theo had topped, thrusting hard, hitting all the right spots inside. They both lost control of their shift. Looking up at Theo's golden eyes, his sharp fangs, the urge to bite into the chimera hit him. There was no denying it. He needed to bite. At the same time the two young men sank their fangs into the other's left shoulder. Their orgasms hit at the same time. It took several minutes for either of them to be able to move.

Theo recovered first. He rolled off the beta, took a shaky breath and said, “I can't believe we just did that.”

Liam gave a throaty chuckle. “Came that hard from biting?”

The chimera laughed. “You're such a dumbass.” He stiffly sat up on his elbow. “You do know what we just did, right? Biting like that, during the full moon, we're mated now.”

Liam smiled a big cheesy grin. “Mated, like wolf mated, not like British friends, right?”

“You really are a dumbass,” Theo hit Liam in the face with a pillow, “but you’re my dumbass, and I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Liam laughed, rolled on top of Theo and kissed him deeply starting yet another round.

The chimera opened his eyes, bringing Liam back to the present. “Morning, Littlewolf. You look thoughtful.”

“Morning,” Liam smiled, “just thinking about us. Maybe it's time to tell the pack.”

Theo slid closer to his mate, and rested his head on Liam's chest. “Your pack hates me, and with good reason.”

“No, at least not anymore. You're different now, and I'm not ashamed of this, of us, of you.”

Theo nuzzled his face in Liam's chest, enjoying the soft tickle of chest hair on his face. “I know you're not. Telling everyone is going to be a lot of drama, and even more stress. You’ve got enough of that already, Mr. Acting Alpha, lacrosse captain, honor roll student and college applicant.” 

“I'm only on the honor roll because of your help in biology.”

Theo laughed and settled on top of the werewolf. “I’m good with your biology,” he smirked. Liam rolled his eyes. Theo's expression softened. “I like being your get away. Your way of breaking the tension, and being able to relax. I don't care if the others know. We know how we feel. We know we have each other's backs. That's enough for me.” He kissed Liam's neck, his hands roaming the beta's sides.

Liam sighed into the touch. “I may not have much of a choice. Mason is starting to figure it out. I've been able to keep him from seeing the mark by working out in t-shirts, but he's going to see it, eventually.”

Theo traced the bite on Liam's shoulder with his tongue making the beta groan. “Tell him, or let him figure it out, I'll support you. I'd even support you lying about it, but you suck at lying, so if you want to do that, let me lie for you.” He rocked their hips together exciting another groan. 

Liam responded with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the chimera and flipped their position. “How long has it been since I topped?”

\---

They wouldn't drop it. Mason and Corey we're still trying to guess who he spent the night with. “I think it's safe to say he's hooking up with a guy, otherwise they probably wouldn't be meeting up at Sinema,” Corey said.

“Technically he could be meeting his hook up outside or somewhere nearby. We haven't seen them together, at least not that we know of, but I think you're right. He is hooking up with a guy,” Mason agreed.

“Can we please talk about something other than my love life?” Liam rolled his eyes. “And can you, please, stop referring to my relationship as a hook up. We've been together for a year.”

“Love? If you love him why haven't you ever told us about him? Banging a guy for a year doesn't make a relationship. If you haven't met each other's friends then you aren't dating. You're hooking up,” Mason said.

“But a hookup is more of a one time thing. This sounds like more of a fuck buddy situation,” Corey teased.

Nolan came in to the room. “Who has fuck buddy situation? I thought Scott and Malia were really dating not casual.”

Scott and Melia? Oh no! Liam had forgotten they were here this weekend. He and Theo had showered together. He was wearing Theo's t-shirt. There was no way he could hide the chimera's scent.

“They are dating. Liam has a secret fuck buddy,” Mason said, pulling Liam from his internal freak out. Thoughts of scent forgotten, Liam glared at his best friend.

“Liam has fuck buddy? Who?” Nolan asked innocently.

“That's what we're trying to figure out,” Corey explained. “We both think it's a guy. I think it could be Theo, but Mason is sure it isn't. We're brainstorming other possibilities.”

“So far I'm thinking it could be, Nathan, Ryan or Jose,” Mason said.

“Ryan is gay, but says he wouldn't date a bi guy,” Nolan said.

“That’s exactly why he could be it. He would want to keep it casual and secret.”

Liam growled, “I’m not with Ryan.” He clenched his fist, claws digging into his palm. Every time they said the term fuck buddy it had dug into him like a knife. Clenching his fist didn't work. His mantra didn't help. His fist slammed through the drywall. He didn't remember standing up. He took a deep breath. Theo's scent filled his nose. The rage cleared. “I don't have a fuck buddy, or a hookup. He's my anchor, my mate.” Liam pulled the neck of his t-shirt aside showing the mark on his shoulder. Mason and Corey stared at the mark eyes wide, neither able to speak. Liam threw himself back to the couch with a huff. 

His shirt was back in place but the silence still stretched when Scott and Malia came in five minutes later. The both looked around in confusion.

“You guys are quiet,” Scott said.

“Yeah, did someone die?” Malia looked at Liam, her nostrils flaring. “You smell like Theo. Did he kill someone, or better yet, did you kill him?”

“Oh… My... God…” Mason said, his hand covering his face. 

Corey laughed a bright cheerful sound. “I knew it!” he yelled.


End file.
